


Prove Me Wrong

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry, and his co-worker Poppy have a heated discussion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

Prove me Wrong

 

“Poppy Evangeline Jemima LaDoux! Get your ass in here!” Henry yelled, pounding on the wall that separated their respective dressing rooms.

“I will never forgive Hannah for ever telling you my full name. You _bellowed_ , your majesty?” Poppy appeared in the doorway, sighing irritably.

“Would you care to explain this?” Henry asked, waving the magazine he was holding at her.

“It’s a magazine. You turn the pages, and there are advertisements and pictures and sometimes interesting articles.”

“Yes, I know what a magazine is, thank you. I mean this item in particular.” He opened the magazine to the page he had book-marked with his finger and tossed it onto the table in front of him as Poppy wandered over.

Picking up the magazine, Poppy perched on the arm of the sofa next to where Henry was sitting. Chuckling to herself she adopted her best “fake news anchor voice” as she read the words that had Henry’s knickers in a twist.

_Cosmo Mag: Your and Henry’s characters are clearly meant for each other, the chemistry is off the charts! Does that chemistry carry over into real life ever?_

_Poppy (laughing): No chance! Henry’s great, but a bit too…Alpha Male for my taste. I prefer a man with a more modern approach to life, not one still half in the cave! I really need my freedom, ya know?_

“What possible problem could you have with that?” Poppy asked, looking down at Henry, who was clearly not amused.

“Half in the cave? Really? I’m some overbearing Neanderthal to you? Because if memory serves, you didn’t mind my “alpha male” attitude before.”

“Jesus, Henry! I told you to stop talking about that at work! It was a one-time thing. It _cannot_ happen again. Stop bringing it up.”

“You lied. They asked you a question and you lied. I think I need to refresh your memory.” He suddenly grabbed Poppy, pulling her onto his lap, hands gripping her waist as she squirmed uselessly against him.

“So? People lie in magazines all the damn time. Let me go, Henry!” Poppy shoved him, which only succeeded in making him laugh. She knew she was outmatched.

“Hmmm. No, I don’t think so. I think a reminder is in order.” As he leaned in, pressing a surprisingly gently kiss against her temple as his hands slid up her thighs, straddling his on the couch. He grinned as he heard her quick intake of breath when he nipped at the spot beneath her earlobe. He supposed she thought he’d forgotten that spot. Little did she know, he remembered. Oh he remembered it all.

Poppy lost all hope of reasonable thought as she felt Henry’s hands grip her ass, pulling her closer still. She knew she was rapidly losing control of the situation. She slid her hands up to rest on Henry’s shoulders then pushed, firmly.  “Henry. We are at work. This has to stop. Let me go.”

“Oh no, Buttercup.” He whispered in her ear, “I’m just beginning. I won’t stop until you admit that I’m right. You secretly love this. Admit it, and save us the risk of getting caught.” Slowly, Henry’s hand slid down the curve of her ass, cupping her pussy, feeling her damp heat. He knew he had her, as he continued languidly kissing her neck.

Moaning softly, Poppy felt her hips buck involuntarily. “ _No_ ” she thought. She would not give in that easily. “Henry. You seem to be forgetting one thing. I’m the most stubborn woman on the face of the earth. I don’t give up without a fight.”

Poppy could almost feel his self-satisfied smile against her breasts where his face was currently buried. Pausing to look up at her, his only words were, “We’ll see about that, won’t we darling?”

Suddenly, his lips weren’t the problem anymore. Poppy felt Henry tug her panties to the side as he slowly stroked her, sliding one finger between her soaking wet folds, stroking her slowly.

“Ohhh…Fuck.” Poppy moaned, biting her lip. She dug her nails into Henry’s shoulders, the last vestige of hope, she refused to give in and ride him like she knew he wanted. She just couldn’t do it. Closing her eyes, she moaned, shaking her head no.

_Christ, she was beautiful like this_ , Henry thought. The blush racing across her cheeks, the dusky rose lip clenched between her teeth as she fought her losing battle for control. He was more than willing to do the work, if she wouldn’t. He increased the tempo, his fingers plunging in and out of her pussy, as he slowly circled her throbbing clit with his thumb. He would get what he wanted, hell what they both wanted, even if he was the only one who could admit it.

“Come for me, Poppy. You know we both want it, darling. Give in.” He crooked his finger deep inside, sending her over the edge suddenly, fiercely. He watched in awe as she shuddered and arched back, her chest heaving, gasping, and a silent cry to the heavens on her beautiful face.

Falling forward, she leaned into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. It was the briefest moment, the only moment of intimacy she would allow. As she regained her senses, she whispered into Henry’s ear.

“Well played, Cavill. But it won’t happen again.” She bit his earlobe, and not gently as she pulled away, straightening her skirt as she tried to stand.

Grabbing her wrist, turning her to him before she left, Henry grinned up at her.

“That’s what you said last time. That excuse is getting old, Buttercup.”


End file.
